


HINATA SHOYO AND FRIENDS AND KUNIMI!!!!

by deluminatres



Series: hinata shoyo makes a groupchat [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, No beta I do what I want, They're stupid your honor, but if i do add romance they will all be gay, chatfic, crackfic, hinata shoyo is an absolute ray of sunshine I take no criticism, im doing this in replacement of therapy, my fic my world they shall be gay, pls, pls dont take this seriously, romance is a maybe if I continue this, tag urself im suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluminatres/pseuds/deluminatres
Summary: 03/03/2014, 10:47PM*Hinata Shoyo added Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu, and Oikawa Tooru to “SETTERS!!!!!”**Hinata Shoyo changed his nickname to NUMBER TEN!!!*NUMBER TEN!!!: HI………NUMBER TEN!!!: HELLO SUM1 PLS RESPOND I MADE THIS CHAT FOR A REASON.
Series: hinata shoyo makes a groupchat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144244
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	HINATA SHOYO AND FRIENDS AND KUNIMI!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This chatfic has been sitting in my notes app for months and months, and I finally sat down and wrote it! Please be warned, I did not hold myself to the same expectations as I would writing an actual story/fanfiction. Characters will definitely act like both their canon and fanon selves. So please don't be shocked to see them divert from their actual characterizations. And please don't comment to argue about how I'm not writing them well or doing them justice,,,, this is 100% crack.  
> If you have any fun ideas or thoughts don't be afraid to comment!!!  
> Enjoy :3

**03/03/2014, 10:47PM**

**_*Hinata Shoyo added Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu, and Oikawa Tooru to “SETTERS!!!!!”*_ **

**_*Hinata Shoyo changed his nickname to NUMBER TEN!!!*_ **

NUMBER TEN!!!: HI

…

…

…

NUMBER TEN!!!: HELLO SUM1 PLS RESPOND I MADE THIS CHAT FOR A REASON.

Kageyama Tobio: Um

Kageyama Tobio: Hi ig

Miya Atsumu: helloooooo

Oikawa Tooru: oh? a setter + shrimpy gc?

NUMBER TEN!!!: YEAH!!!! I WANTED TO MAKE MORE FRIENDS!! AND KAGEYAMA NEEDS TO MAKE MORE FRIENDS AS WELL SO UH

Miya Atsumu: haha you hear that Tobio someone is a lonerrrr

Oikawa Tooru: ^ u read my mind uh.. Miya (?)

Miya Atsumu: you can just call me atsumu ✋

Oikawa Tooru: sounds good

Kageyama Tobio: Um, should we add Sugawara-san as well then since he’s a setter?

Oikawa Tooru: DO IT SHOYO.

Miya Atsumu: find by me

Kageyama Tobio: Nobody asked miya

NUMBER TEN!!!: OKAY AND I’LL ADD SOME MORE FRIENDS AS WELL!!!! YAYYY

Kageyama Tobio: Oh boy  
Miya Atsumu: tobio do u wanna fight bc we can fight i am not afraid to throw a punch

**_*NUMBER TEN!!! added 7 people: Sugawara Koushi, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Koganegawa Kanji, Goshiki Tsutomu, Akaashi Keiji, Kozume Kenma and Kunimi Akira*_ **

NUMBER TEN!!!: HI GUYS WELCOME TO MY GC WHICH WAS JUST SOME SETTERS BUT NOW ITS FUN!!!

**_*Sugawara Koushi left the chat*_ **

**_*Kozume Kenma left the chat*_ **

NUMBER TEN!!!: WHAT WAIT

**_*NUMBER TEN!!! added Sugawara Koushi and Kozume Kenma to SETTERS!!!!*_ **

NUMBER TEN!!!: PLE AS DONT GO U GUYS

Oikawa Tooru: nooo don’t leave ur so sexthie😩

**_*Kunimi Akira left the chat*_ **

**_*Oikawa Tooru added Kunimi Akira to SETTERS!!!!*_ **

Kunimi Akira: fuck

Kageyama Tobio: Hi Sugawara-san, Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi Tadashi: uh hey Kageyama

Sugawara Koushi: hi kageyama! shoyo what is this 😃

NUMBER TEN!!!: I MADE A GROUP CHAT WITH MY FRIENDS

NUMBER TEN!!!: SO WE CAN ALL BE FRIENDS

Miya Atsumu: i know like three people in this chat

NUMBER TEN!!!: you can add ur friends Atsumu-san!!!!!!

Kunimi Akira: good lord there are so many exclamation points

**_*Koganegawa Kanji changed his nickname to cool guy:3*_ **

cool guy :3: HEY!!!! DO YOU REMEMBER ME KUNIMI????

Kunimi Akira: oh my god

Kunimi Akira: no srry you have the wrong kunimi /:

Oikawa Tooru: no no, Kogane-chan, you have the right guy.

Kunimi Akira: screw you

Goshiki Tsutomu: It’s like training camp all over again minus the blonde cranky Karasuno middle blocker

Yamaguchi Tadashi: i’m gonna assume u mean tsukki

Goshiki Tsutomu: Yeah! You should add him lol

Yamaguchi Tadashi:

Yamaguchi Tadashi: that’s not the best idea

Sugawara Koushi: yeah don’t

Kageyama Tobio: ^

NUMBER TEN!!!: next question!

Goshiki Tsutomu: what

NUMBER TEN!!!: next question!!!!! pls!!!

Oikawa Tooru: Mr. Refreshinggggggggg

…

… 

Oikawa Tooru: hello karasuno #2 r u there

Oikawa Tooru: hello 

Oikawa Tooru: oh my god

Sugawara Koushi: i have a name yk

Oikawa Tooru: okay and

Sugawara Koushi: “okay and” smd.

Oikawa Tooru: bitch

Kunimi Akira: sigh

Miya Atsumu: lmao

Goshiki Tsutomu: miya-san!!! remember me!! from ushijima-san’s team?? at inter-high!!! i’m the next ace!!!!

Miya Atsumu: um

Miya Atsumu: yea!

cool guy:3: what team do you play!!!

Miya Atsumu: inarizaki, from hyogo

cool guy:3: nice! what position!!!!!??????

Miya Atsumu: setter

cool guy:3: IM A SETTER TOO!!!!

Miya Atsumu: geez louise how many setters are in this chat

Kunimi Akira: do you want to meet more?

Miya Atsumu: not rlly idc

Kunimi Akira: k

**_*Kunimi Akira added Yahaba Shigeru to SETTERS!!!!*_ **

Miya Atsumu: didn’t i just-

Kunimi Akira: this is our reserve setter, miya-san

Yahaba Shigeru: What is this Kunimi

Oikawa Tooru: ask karasuno’s #10, he made it

Yahaba Shigeru: okay #10 what is this

Sugawara Koushi: wtf is with seijoh and not using ppls names

Yamaguchi Tadashi: i hate it here 

Yahaba Shigeru: ik who he is, but his name in this gc is literally his jersey number

NUMBER TEN!!!: THIS IS MY GC OF FRIENDS

Kunimi Akira: we’re not friends

NUMBER TEN!!!: THIS IS MY GC OF FRIENDS AND KUNIMI-KUN

**_*Kozume Kenma changed his nickname to kenma*_ **

kenma: hi, shoyo

NUMBER TEN!!!: KENMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KENMA!!!!!! KENMA HI!!!

Miya Atsumu: shoyo i’m ngl i know nobody except for you and tobio. and like barely know ur teammates

NUMBER TEN!!!: OKAY CAN EBERYONE INTRODUCE URSELVES???

NUMBER TEN!!!: ILL GO FIRST ONE SEC

Oikawa Tooru: we literally all know u

Sugawara Koushi: shut the fuck up

NUMBER TEN!!!: IM HINATA SHOYO I GO TO KARASUNO AND I LOVE VOLLEYBALL!!!!!!!! IM A FIRST YEAR

Kageyama Tobio: I’m also a first year at karasuno i play setter

Yamaguchi Tadashi: asldkfjsldkjflkjkjfbskskkjsdf

Yamaguchi Tadashi: sigh I’m also a first year at karasuno, i’m a pinch server

Yamaguchi Tadashi: you can just call me yams or w/e 

Sugawara Koushi: i’m a third year at karasuno, reserve setter. you can call me suga or sugawara. Sugawara Koushi: unless you’re a #1 at aoba johsai don’t even refer to me.

Oikawa Tooru: what did I do to u like what did i do to deserve this

Sugawara Koushi: okay anybody want to go next

Oikawa Tooru: STOP IGNORING ME

Miya Atsumu: i’ll go next! i’m miya atsumu, but you can just call me by my first name. i’m a setter at inarizaki in hyogo

NUMBER TEN!!!: atsumu-san was awarded best high school setter in japan !!! :3

Oikawa Tooru: hmmm

Kageyama Tobio: Yep.

NUMBER TEN!!!: KENMA GO NEXT!

kenma: fine

kenma: i’m kenma, setter at nekoma in tokyo /: i’m a second year

Akaashi Keiji: my name’s Akaashi Keiji, I’m also a second year setter at Fukurodani Academy in Tokyo

Miya Atsumu: i think we’ve played you before

Oikawa Tooru: oo more setters

Kageyama Tobio: Hi Kenma-san, Akaashi-san

Akaashi: hey there Kageyama-kun

Oikawa Tooru: i’m Oikawa, third year and captain of Aoba Johsai in Miyagi. if you didn’t already guess i’m also a setter!!

Yahaba Shigeru: i’m a second year and reserve setter at Aoba Johsai

…

Yahaba Shigeru: Kunimi go.

Kunimi Akira: kunimi, first year, wing spiker at aoba johsai

cool guy :3: I’m koganegawa from dateko in miyagi!! i’m a first year setter :3

Goshiki Tsutomu: I’m Goshiki from Shiratorizawa, located in Miyagi as well. I’m a first year and I’m going to be the ace!

Yamaguchi Tadashi: hinata, did you just make this bc u want to flex that u know everyone

Miya Atsumu: i think he just wants one place to contact everyone he considers friends

Oikawa Tooru: and he said that Tobio-chan desperately needs to meet some people

Yamaguchi Tadashi: skdfjlsdkjf

Yahaba Shigeru: LMAO

Kageyama Tobio: I have friends!

Sugawara Koushi: who

Kageyama Tobio: Next question.

NUMBER TEN!!!: OKAY SO

NUMBER TEN!!!: I was really bored and natsu and i were hanging out!!! and she was asking abt volleyball positions!!! and she rlly liked setters!! i thought she would be cooler as an ace but i made a setter gc for her questions!!!!

NUMBER TEN!!!: but now LOOK we’re all here!!!

cool guy :3: yay!!

Sugawara Koushi: yayy…

**_*NUMBER TEN!!! changed the chat name to “HINATA SHOYO AND FRIENDS”*_ **

Kunimi Akira: we’re not friends

**_*NUMBER TEN!!! changed the chat name to “HINATA SHOYO AND FRIENDS AND KUNIMI”*_ **

Yahaba Shigeru: ig we can be friends

Oikawa Tooru: be nice Shigeru

Yahaba Shigeru: you’re gonna reprimand me when kunimi is literally RIGHT there

Kunimi Akira: i do what i want

Miya Atsumu: what the hell goes on at aoba johsai

Kageyama Tobio: anarchy

Yamaguchi Tadashi: i’m surprised you know that word kageyama

Goshiki Tsutomu: aoba johsai is so chaotic wow

Goshiki Tsutomu: the most exciting thing that’s happened at Shiratorizawa is Tendou-san dressing up as a clown, then locking Shirabu-san, our setter, in a storage closet with him

Goshiki Tsutomu: I’m not sure what happened but Shirabu-san hasn’t really been the same since

Kageyama Tobio: What

kenma: lol

Goshiki Tsutomu: but other than that our coach is very strict so our team is very routine

NUMBER TEN!!!: i don’t like your coach goshiki /:

cool guy :3: he was nice at the training camp ?

Kunimi Akira: who

cool guy :3: that old shiratorizawa coach

NUMBER TEN!!!: he told me i won’t go anywhere since i’m short and suck at volleyball :(

NUMBER TEN!!!: ITS OK THO!!!! i’ll prove him wrong!

Yahaba Shigeru: is that even like

Yahaba Shigeru: is that

Yahaba Shigeru: is that not like,,,, harassment

Akaashi Keiji: yes

kenma: yes

Sugawara Koushi: sigh

Akaashi Keiji: relatable, Sugawara-san

NUMBER TEN!!!: OKAY it’s getting late so i am going 2 sleep goodnight and goodbyeeee

NUMBER TEN!!!: SLKDJFLSDJFLSDJ ITS SO LATE

Sugawara Koushi: goodnight shoyo!

Miya Atsumu: gnnn

Oikawa Tooru: sleep well shrimpy!

Yamaguchi Tadashi: hinata has the right idea. adios

Kageyama Tobio: Goodnight

kenma: only bad bitches pull all nighters

kenma: none of u are bad bitches.


End file.
